Temari's Confession
by author musiman
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan―reuni yang tidak pernah direncanakan. Membuat Ino kembali menghormati mantan pacar kekasihnya. Sekuel dari 'Engaged'. Non yuri. AU, OOC. R&R?


Ini berkaitan banget sama 'Engaged?'. Bagi Temari fans yang baca chapter terakhir 'Engaged?' mohon baca ini juga. Soalnya ini bisa dibilang 'pembersihan nama' Temari. :) Enjoy...

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC

**TEMARI'S CONFESSION**

Siapa yang tidak turut bahagia kalau sensei-nya bakal menikah? Ino bukan pengecualian, dia antusias sekali menyambut hari pernikahan Asuma-Kurenai.

Salah satu bukti keantusiasannya adalah semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu dalam memilih gaun. Maklum, cewek berusia sembilan belas tahun yang baru saja diwisuda itu memang nggak bisa lepas dari fashion. Di mana pun dia berada, dia harus tampil secantik mungkin, makanya dia berusaha maksimal untuk itu.

Hari itu Shikamaru sudah cukup tersiksa karena harus menuruti keinginan Ino. Lebih dari lima kios di mall itu mereka kunjungi, tapi Ino belum menemukan gaun yang pas. Malahan dia membeli baju lain. Shikamaru cuma bisa memijat kening sambil bergumam, "Mendokusei."

Bukan keinginan Shikamaru untuk jadi ajudan Ino selama berbelanja. Dia dan Ino baru saja melakukan kegiatan yang dilakukan pasangan kekasih pada umumnya, kencan. Jadi, begitulah, Shikamaru terpaksa mengikuti Ino, karena kalau dia pulang duluan, dapat dipastikan Ino bakal ngambek.

Si jenius sedang memikirkan cara yang paling efektif agar dia tidak harus mengikuti ceweknya berbelanja. Lagipula, cowok mana yang mau berdiri di depan butik layaknya sebuah manekin? Makanya, dia memutar otak.

Sebuah ide melintas di otaknya yang kelewat cerdas.

"Ino." Shikamaru menghampiri gadis itu dan menepuk bahunya, membuat Ino menoleh. "Gue ke lantai atas dulu ya, cari makanan."

Ino mengernyit, "Tapi bukannya kita baru aja makan?"

"Eng..." Shikamaru jadi merasa bodoh, sering kali kebersamaannya dengan Ino mengakibatkan kecerdasannya menurun. "Aku masih lapar," dia berusaha menutupi ketidaksempurnaan dari rencananya.

"Oh, oke," kata Ino. Dia berpaling ke calon baju-bajunya lagi, cuek dengan Shikamaru yang menjauh. Shikamaru menghela nafas lega sembari melangkah.

Ino benar-benar telah terjebak dalam surga dunia. Matanya meneliti satu per satu model baju, tak ragu membeli bila memang cocok. Bisa dibilang, dia tak hanya berburu baju untuk pesta Asuma saja.

Sebuah gaun pink pucat sederhana telah menarik perhatiannya. Mata aquamarine itu berbinar seiring langkahnya yang mendekati gaun itu. Tangannya meraba hasil karya manusia itu, merasakan kelembutannya. Pasti dia akan panen pujian bila menggunakan gaun itu.

Otaknya telah memberi perintah kepada jari-jari untuk menarik gaun itu dan membawanya ke kasir, namun sesuatu telah menyulitkan jari-jari Ino dalam melaksanakan tugasnya.

Jari-jari lain.

Ino mengerutkan kening ketika menyadari bahwa ada tangan lain yang meraih calon gaunnya. Dengan cepat dia mendongak dan mendapati seorang gadis menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran yang sama besar.

Ino tak akan mempercayai matanya kalau saja jarak mereka tak sedekat itu. Gadis itu, gadis yang dua tahun lalu membuat Ino terguncang, kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Dan sepertinya mata gadis di depannya juga menyiratkan pertanyaan yang sama dengan Ino.

Ino menelan ludah, tak tahu harus bagaimana. Apa sebaiknya dia lari saja? Atau menyapanya seolah tak tejadi apa-apa? Ino tak yakin dia bisa mengatasi kecanggungan bila pilihannya adalah mengajak gadis itu berbicara.

Genggaman Ino ke gaun yang ditaksirnya mengendur. Dia berusaha mati-matian untuk menatap mata safir di depannya, namun dia tak berdaya. Alhasil, yang dia tatap hanyalah rambut pirang itu.

Ino baru menyadari bahwa mereka begitu mirip.

"Temari-san?" suara Ino sedikit bergetar. Seingatnya dia tak punya masalah dengan pita suara, tapi entah mengapa dia sulit untuk mengendalikan suaranya agar tetap terdengar normal.

"Ino-san?" Temari balik bertanya. Suaranya berwibawa dan memikat seperti yang terakhir Ino ingat. Sepertinya tak ada sedikit pun rasa gugup membebani gadis itu.

Ino terdiam, merasa bodoh. Sekarang apa yang akan dia bicarakan? Dia tak mengenal Temari, yang dia tahu hanyalah bahwa Temari adalah anak sulung dari Kazekage keempat. Dan suaranya terdengar begitu anggun, dan sorot matanya punya kemampuan menghipnotis, dan dia sempat membuat Ino terkagum-kagum sekaligus iri.

Yang paling membuat Ino iri akan gadis itu adalah, dia memiliki Shikamaru, sebuah kenyataan yang bagaikan empedu bagi Ino. Tapi itu cerita lama, sekarang hati Shikamaru telah berpindah tangan.

Kira-kira apa topik yang akan dibicarakan seorang mantan pacar dengan pacar seorang Shikamaru?

"Beli gaun untuk pernikahanmu dengan Shikamaru ya?"

Ino tersentak, bangun dari lamunannya. Ino hampir tak percaya ketika menatap ekspresi jahil terpampang di wajah gadis itu. Ino juga tak yakin dengan yang dia dengar barusan.

Yang barusan dikatakan Temari adalah hal paling sensitif, Ino tak akan bisa mengatakannya jika dia ada di posisi Temari. Apakah hal seperti itu bisa dijadikan sebuah lelucon? Ino ragu. Namun, wajah Temari seperti memberitahu Ino bahwa dia sama sekali tidak sakit hati meski telah membuka luka lama.

"Bu- bukan," gagap Ino. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang bebas ketombe itu, rasa canggung menyelimutinya. "Buat pesta Asuma-sensei."

Temari mengangkat kedua alisnya, senyum tersungging, "Benarkah? Aku juga lo."

Ino menatap mata safir itu. Benar juga, Temari bagaimana pun juga merupakan murid Asuma dan Kurenai ketika dia bersekolah di Konoha High School, meskipun kini ―dari yang Ino dengar― dia melanjutkan misi menuntut ilmu di Suna.

Ino berpikir cepat dan berkata dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Kalau begitu ambil saja gaun ini, Temari-san! Aku punya beberapa gaun di rumah, jadi mungkin aku tak perlu membeli untuk pesta kali ini."

Temari mengernyit, menatap Ino yang menunjukkan ringisannya. Tampaknya ia tak setuju dengan usul Ino.

"Aku juga punya gaun di rumah, kau saja yang ambil," kata Temari, membalas ringisan Ino dengan senyum lembut, membuat Ino salah tingkah.

"Tidak! Ambil saja! Temari-san yang duluan memegangnya, jadi Temari-san berhak memilikinya," Ino berusaha meyakinkan Temari. "Lagipula, cewek berambut pirang cocok dengan gaun pink pucat."

Temari tertawa kecil. Ino mengerutkan kening tak mengerti, dia menunggu Temari menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau juga pirang, kan?"

Pipi Ino bersemburat merah, dia menggaruk kepalanya sambil meringis, "Benar juga, ya." Ada yang mau membuat Ino lebih malu dari ini?

"Ambillah," kata Temari lembut. Ino menatapnya, masih dengan perasaan malu. "Shikamaru pasti akan terpesona."

Ah, Shikamaru lagi.

Sebuah pertanyaan menghampiri otak Ino, pertanyaan yang telah lama mengendap di kepalanya, sebuah pertanyaan yang jawabannya sama sekali tak terbayang oleh Ino. Mungkin keputusannya untuk menanyakan ini pada Temari adalah keputusan paling gila yang pernah dia buat.

"Temari-san." Ino menghela nafas, mempersiapkan diri. "Apa-alasanmu-memilih- cowok-lain-bukannya-Shikamaru?"

Kalimat itu diucapkan Ino begitu cepat sampai dia ragu apakah Temari dapat mendengarnya atau tidak. Yang jelas, dia berusaha menenggelamkan mukanya dalam-dalam, menutupinya dengan poninya yang panjang.

Temari tampaknya tidak tersinggung atau pun marah, karena ketika Ino meliriknya sekilas, yang dia lihat bukanlah rengutan tapi senyuman. Ino tertegun, tak pernah menyangka jika tanggapan Temari atas pertanyaan lancangnya adalah tanggapan yang biasa orang berikan terhadap pujian.

"Kenyataannya," Temari menghentikan perkataannya, meminta Ino untuk menunggu dengan darah yang berdesir. "Tidak seperti yang kau dengar dari Shikamaru."

"Emm... sebenarnya aku tahu dari Chouji," Ino mengoreksi takut-takut.

Temari mengiyakan pernyataan Ino dengan mengangguk. "Sebenarnya, aku tak pernah punya cowok lain saat berpacaran dengan Shikamaru."

Gadis Yamanaka itu tersentak. Ino mendongak perlahan, memandang sepasang mata di depannya dengan bibir membentuk huruf 'o'. Matanya melebar, menatap tak percaya pada gadis berkuncir empat di depannya.

"Maksudnya...?" Ino bertanya pelan, hampir seperti desahan saking pelannya. Alisnya melengkung ke atas dan hanya ditanggapi sebuah senyuman rileks dari Temari.

"Aku tidak pernah selingkuh," kata Temari, tenang seratus persen. "Aku hanya berbohong."

Rahang Ino jatuh, mulutnya tak sekedar membulat lagi, tapi membuka lebar. Singkatnya, melongo. Mata biru kehijauan itu melebar lebih dari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena keterkejutan yang berlebihan, dia sampai tak dapat berkata sepatah kata pun.

Temari dengan rileks melanjutkan. "Dia menyukaiku, di saat yang sama dia menyukaimu."

Ino segera mengerti bahwa Temari sedang berbicara tentang masa lalu, saat di mana Temari masih menyandang status sebagai kekasih Shikamaru.

Temari baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Ino menggeleng tak percaya. Yang ada dalam perkiraannya adalah, bahwa Shikamaru begitu terpukul karena Temari menduakannya, dan dia pun menyadari perasaannya terhadap Ino. Ino terus meyakini teori ini, karena Shikamaru memang tak pernah menjelaskan apa-apa. Jujur saja, dia terkadang kecewa karena merasa dirinya hanya sebagai pelampiasan Shikamaru.

Namun, sekarang berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ino, bagaimana pun juga tidak bodoh, dia bisa mencerna perkataan Temari meski tak sepenuhnya percaya. Berarti, Shikamaru telah jatuh cinta kepadanya saat dia menjalin hubungan dengan Temari? Saat perjodohan berlangsung?

Rasa tak nyaman menyusup ke dada Ino. Dia bingung memasang ekspresi apa. Dia tak mungkin tersenyum tenang seperti Temari, tidak karena dalam masalah ini dialah yang harusnya minta maaf.

"Gomennasai," kata Ino, menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Itu bukan salahmu!" kata Temari sambil tertawa kecil. Ino, mendengar tawa Temari yang tak dibuat-buat itu, mendapatkan cukup keberanian untuk mendongak. "Siapa yang bisa disalahkan atas jatuh cintanya seseorang?"

Ino menggigit bibir, tak yakin yang akan dikatakan Temari selanjutnya akan lebih baik dari ini.

"Shikamaru berusaha meyakinkan dirnya sendiri bahwa dia tak menyukaimu," ujar Temari. "Aku tak suka dia membohongi dirinya sendiri."

Ino menelan ludah, tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya jika saat itu dia ada di posisi Temari. Mengetahui bahwa pacarnya menyukai gadis lain...

Sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di kepala Ino.

"Bagaimana Temari-san bisa tahu kalau..." Ino tak melanjutkan perkataannya, tak mau sekaligus tak bisa.

"Aku bisa merasakannya," ujar Temari, gadis Suna itu kemudian menghela nafas.

"Jadi, aku putuskan untuk berpura-pura, agar Shikamaru bisa cepat melupakanku, dan―"

"Kenapa?" Ino tak dapat menahan diri lagi, dia setengah berteriak, membuat pengunjung lain serta penjaga kasir menoleh. Namun, dia tak peduli, yang ia tatap sekarang hanyalah mata mantan kekasih Shikamaru.

Ino tak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Temari. Saat itu perasaan Shikamaru terbagi, sama rata antara dia dan Temari. Kenapa Temari memilih untuk mundur, padahal masih ada kesempatan?

"Karena, bagiku melihat orang menderita lebih sulit dari pada menghadapi penderitaan," kata Temari yang tingkat ketenangannya menurun satu tingkat. "Lagipula, aku telah mempertimbangkan banyak hal."

Ino diam, dadanya naik turun, menahan gejolak untuk berteriak dan membentak Temari. Dia kesal, dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri mau pun Temari. Seharusnya dia tak boleh bahagia dengan Shikamaru di atas penderitaan Temari, tapi Temari juga tidak seharusnya menyerahkan Shikamaru begitu saja!

Temari menghela nafas. "Aku kuliah di Suna, dan Shikamaru di Konoha. Aku tak yakin kita bisa melanjutkan hubungan jarak jauh." Dia kembali tersenyum. "Dan kalian ―Ino-san dan Shikamaru― satu universitas, atau setidaknya, satu wilayah. Intensitas pertemuan itu sangat mempengaruhi."

Ino melongo, terdiam. Temari membuat keputusan dengan banyak pertimbangan, dari hal-hal kecil sampai hal-hal besar. Tapi tetap saja Ino tak bisa menerima alasan Temari.

Ino merasa, dia akan jauh lebih baik jika Temari tak menyatakan semuanya. Dia tak perlu tahu. Biarlah dia bertahan dengan teori 'aku adalah pelampiasan', itu jauh lebih baik daripada mengetahui kebenaran ini.

"Go– gomennasai..."

Setelah penjelasan panjang Temari, yang bisa dilakukan Ino hanyalah menunduk dan mengucapkan kata maaf. Temari hanya diam, tapi Ino yakin dia sedang memamerkan ringisannya.

"Bodoh! Untuk apa kau minta maaf?" Temari berkata, tawa kecil pun menyusul. "Sudahlah."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia mendongak dan menatap mata biru itu.

"Yang terpenting bagiku, bukanlah mempertahankan hubungan, tapi mempertahankan kebahagiaan dalam suatu hubungan." Temari berkata seolah-olah dia sedang memberi opini bahwa es krim rasa coklat lebih enak dari es krim vanila. "Jadi kalau sudah tak bahagia, untuk apa dipertahankan?"

Ino memang tak salah memberikan gelar 'perempuan yang dikagumi'-nya kepada Temari. Hari ini, dia telah mengetahui betapa bijaknya Temari. Ternyata, putri Kazekage ini tak hanya memiliki kecantikan di luar.

Meskipun sedang membicarakan topik berat, Temari tetap tenang, bahkan sering menunjukkan senyum juga ringis. Temari bisa membuat Ino nyaman, mungkin sifat ini didapat Temari karena memiliki dua adik laki-laki yang harus dijaga.

Ino memutar otak, pengorbanan Temari begitu besar. Tanpa Temari, tak mungkin dia bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Shikamaru selama dua tahun. Kira-kira hadiah apa yang tepat untuk gadis itu?

"Temari-san?" tanya Ino. "Bagaimana kalau kita... kembaran ke pesta Asuma-sensei?"

Temari melongo, satu alisnya terangkat.

"Kembaran?" Temari melirik gaun pink pucat itu. "Kau yakin?"

Ino menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, mengangguk mantap. "Biar adil."

Temari, yang melihat senyum Ino membalasnya dengan senyum lebar juga.

"Eng..." Ino tiba-tiba meragukan sesuatu. "Haruskan Shikamaru kuberitahu...?"

Temari menaikkan satu alisnya, kemudia tawa kecil pun menyusul. Ino tak mengerti, apakah yang seperti itu bisa dibilang lucu. Menunggu jawaban, Ino hanya bisa diam.

"Shikamaru sudah tahu kira-kira dua bulan lalu," kata Temari enteng. Membuat Ino melotot, tak percaya. "Dia tak memberitahumu ya?"

Dalam sekejap, senyum lebar Ino berubah jadi rengutan. Pipinya menggembung, tangannya mengepal sebagai pelampiasan rasa kekesalan. Dalam hati dia mengutuk cowok nanas itu, kenapa dia tak memberitahukan hal sepenting itu? Sampai-sampai Ino harus mendengarnya dari mulut Temari sendiri.

"Ughhh..." geram Ino. "Awas, kau, Shi―"

"Sudahlah," potong Temari sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Jadikan pertemuan kita hari ini rahasia, oke?" Temari meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya.

Ino menghirup udara dalam-dalam, kemudian melepaskannya. Yah, buat apa marah-marah ke Shikamaru? Toh dia sudah tahu semuanya. Lagipula, dia ingin memberi kejutan pada orang-orang dengan memakai baju yang sama dengan Temari, jika dia memberi tahu Shikamaru, kemungkinan ―dengan otak yang secerdas itu― Shikamaru bisa menebak apa yang Ino rencanakan.

"Shikamaru akan menerima hukuman ala Ino Yamanaka," kata Ino disertai seringai. Temari tertawa kecil.

Jadi, kedua cewek blonde itu meminta sepasang gaun dengan model dan warna yang sama. Dengan senyuman terukir pada bibir masing-masing, mereka pulang.

Selama perjalanan pulang ―waktu keluar mall atau pun dalam mobil― Shikamaru mengernyit melihat senyuman yang tersungging di bibir Ino. Sebenarnya, senyumnya biasa saja, normal, hanya saja Ino tersenyum tanpa alasan. Meskipun rasa penasaran menguasai diri Shikamaru, dia tak ada niat untuk bertanya. Menurut perkiraannya, kalau pun dia bertanya, Ino tak akan menjawab, atau paling tidak, tidak menjawab dengan jujur.

Ino bersyukur dia diberitahu tentang fakta-fakta dari Temari. Meskipun sempat membuat jantungnya hampir copot, dia benar-benar lega mendengarnya. Dia, selama dua tahun ini terus berpikir bahwa dia adalah 'pengganti' Temari. Terkadang, bukannya rasa kecewa, tapi rasa bersalah muncul, mungkin karena dia khawatir Temari masih menyukai Shikamaru. Tapi hari ini, Ino berhasil menyingkiran semuanya jauh-jauh.

Entah apa reaksi orang ketika melihat dia dan Temari memakai pakaian yang sama. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Temari adalah mantan pacar Shikamaru, dan yang berhubungan dengan mantan, biasanya sensitif. Malam ini, Ino ingin mengguncang seluruh orang yang ada di pesta, menyangkal teori itu. Ide jahil muncul di otaknya. Sepanjang pesta dia akan terus di dekat Temari, dan mereka akan tahu bahwa hubungan mereka ―sebagai pacar dan mantan pacar Shikamaru― baik-baik saja.

Oh, Sakura juga akan bergabung kok. Teman baru fungsinya bukan untuk menggantikan teman lama.

Sebuah trio cewek-cewek berisik tercetak jelas dalam otak Ino. Ditambah Temari, obrolan mereka pasti makin asyik. Ya, hari ini Ino telah diberitahu secara tak langsung bahwa Temari bukan hanya berkelas, tapi juga menyenangkan.

Ino sulit sekali untuk berhenti membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi mau pun yang akan dia lakukan nanti malam. Dia sedang mempertimbangkan apakah dia melupakan dietnya atau tidak malam nanti. Kemudian pertanyaan tentang aksesoris yang akan dipakainya menggema. Gadis pirang itu nampaknya tak sanggup menunggu.

Karena kebahagiaan, kesenangan yang berkali-kali lipat akan dia temukan malam ini.

**-FIN-**

Temari-nya Mary-sue ya? Sorry! DX

Review?


End file.
